I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: Tei's not admitt-n' she's n love w/ Capt. It's 2 some G.F. members 2 remind 'er be-n' n love's a good th-n'. 'Ll it work? Songfic. A lil' hint-d Captain/OC. Set dur-n' my fic: "Winds & Rains". Comple.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD Gundam Force, they are owned by Bandai. I do own Sami, Adam, Eden, & the McDonalds; as well as the McDonald's robots & pets, Buddy, Teinetsumaru, Nikki; & any other character that appears in this fanfic, but doesn't appear in the show (save for a few).**_

* * *

"I Won't Say I'm In Love."_** --   
**_"Teinetsumaru's Secret."_**

* * *

"See ya tomorrow, Chris!" Shute hollered a good-bye over to Sami's younger brother. 

"See ya! Take care of my sis, O.K.?!" the light-brown hairred boy called back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shute asked his tomboyish friend.

"If I knew, I'd tell you for sure." Sami replied. Gunbike then revved into the clearing. "Hi there, Gunbike. Whoa! What's wrong with you?"

"No time! Where's Captain!?" he shouted at the top of whatever-would-be-his-lungs.

"He's not with you?!"

"No! But you're gonna me find 'im, both of ya, & no lip from either of ya. Ya got that?!" Gunbike stolded off with Sami & Shute not far behind him. "& we might as well get some reforcements, too."

* * *

Meanwhile, later that night, at the Neotopian Wisdom Maze Garden Playground...

* * *

"Whew, what a day?!" Captain told Tei as the two stolded down the path. What Gunbike didn't know, was that Captain was actually on a date with Teinetsumaru. Tei saw Captain earilier, & figured that he could use a break. So, she tricked him into sneaking off with her.

"Yep!" she agreed with him.

"First, that restaurant by the bay." he said.

"Um-huh!" she replied.

"& then that play; that _Bijou_ thing?! Man, I thought I had problems?!" he said.

he said. 

"Yeah!" she replied.

* * *

"I never knew playing hookey could be so fun?!" he told her. They were having a wonderful time, both of them. Sure! Gunbike would so angry, if & when he caught Captain for sneaking off in the middle of training, & of course, he would probably never let Captain of his sight for weeks, but it would be worth it. At least, that's what Captain thought. Little did he know, Tei was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah?! Me neither?!" she softly replied to him. "Oh!" she stamped on her own foot too hard. "I'm fine. Weak ankle-joint units."

"Well then, you've better sit down." Captain then picked her up, carried her over to a nearby bench, & sat her down upon it.

"So, speaking of which, do you have things like these?" she asked him as he sat down on the bench, right next to her, kicking her leg up in the air, enough for her foot to be at the same level as Captain's nose.

Captain's face pale as he saw it. "...Um?!...I...um..."

Tei grabbed his face with in order to make eye-contect with it. "Weak ankle-joint units, I mean?!" she told him.

"Um...no!" he replied as he set it down.

"No weaknesses, what-so-ever?!" she slyly said as she slowly came closer to him, he backed away as she was doing so. "No trick knee-joint unit?!" she gently rubbed a finger on his kneecap, as an result, Captain moved it back up. "No...ruptured shoulder disc-joint units?!" she pinned him to the back of the bench, making him sweat in the first time who-knows-how-long.

"Um...no! I'm, uh, afraid I'm, uh..." Captain said, but was stopped by the sound of himself gulping. "...Fit as a fiddle!" he replied as he got up & went over a nearby pool of water, on the other side of which, there was a sculpture of apile of stacked plates, each one standing on it's edge.

"Whoa! Talk about purfect?!" she said as he then grabbed a pebble from somewhere.

* * *

"Thank you." he then tossed the pebble onto the water. Too bad he didn't watch his own strength, or keep an eye on his aim.

Crash!

Captain had accidentally smashed a hole through the middle of the pile. Teinetsumaru got up from the bench, walked over to him, & gave the pile a good look. "Heh? It looks better that way. No, really, it does!"

Captain sighed as he looked down at the water, & then at Tei. "You know, there have been a lot of times where I wished that I was like others, I-I would have given anything to be exactly like everybody else."

Teinetsumaru gave out a raspberry. "Do you mean you wanted to be petty and dishonest?" she asked him.

Captain turned towards her. "No, I simply mean that I wanted to be able to understand all my emotions & express them?! Besides, everybody's not like that."

She hung in sadness. "Yes, they are. I should know!"

He grassed her chin & looked deeply into her eyes. "But, you're not like that, Tei. So, how can everybody be like that?"

Tei didn't seemed to understand. "But Captain?! How do you know what I'm like?" she asked him.

* * *

Captain smiled at her. "Teinetsumaru, I've learned plenty about you, but what I know above all most, is that you are the most amazing gundamness with...weak ankle-joint units...that I have ever met!" he softly explained to her. She smiled back, just before an old Cupid statue. "Tei, when I'm with you, I-I don't feel so alone."

Tei stepped outward from Captain's side & look away from his face. "Well, I find, that sometimes it's better to be alone."

"I do not understand?! What do you mean?"

"It's when nobody can hurt you."

"Well then, I'll have to make an promise that I would never hurt you."

"& I don't hurt you, at all!" she said as she leaned in towards him, with him doing so himself, in a way that seemed like they were going to kiss. "So, let's...stop...this...before...we--"

"All right! All right! Break it up?! Party's over!" Gunbike stopped with his yelling as he flashed a bright light into their eyes. The two gundams groaned as they got up. "We've been lookin' all over the city for ya." Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Entengo, Fenn, Sami, Buddy, & Sora were all group up next to Gunbike with either worried, upset, or confused looks on their faces.

"Calm down, motor-man?! It was my fault!" Teinetsumaru told Gunbike.

* * *

"You're already on my list, sister! So, don't make it worse?!" he replied.

"Yeah!" Shute yipped at her & then shined a flashlight in her face. She strummed up a gust & use it to knock the flashlight out of his hand.

"& as for you, ya bum?! You're goin' back to the base, & you're gonna be put through the trainin' run of your life?!" Gunbike yelled as a Gunperry came into the area & prepared to land. "Now...get...on...the...Gunperry?!"

"Sorry, I guess I ruined things for you?!" Tei softly said to him.

"Nah, Tei?! Beisides, he'll get over it." he said as he picked up a tiny flower to give to Teinetsumaru. He then gave the gundamness a kiss on whatever-would-be-her-cheekbone, which was nestled between her eye-screens & the part of her face covered by her mouthguard. "Goodbye, Tei." she then smiled as she put a hand to the spot where Captain kissed her.

"MOVE?! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE?!" Gunbike yelled as Captain slowly walked onto the Gunperry.

Sami, who had seen the whole thing, thought to herself. _'Those two were a date! They're in love?!'_ she then got an idea. She then whispered it to Sora, Baku, Entengo, Fenn, & finially Zero.

* * *

"You guys coming?!" Shute asked his friends.

"Uh, you & Buddy, uh, go on ahead?! Me & the others, uh, we'll stay here, uh, & take care, uh, of Tei?!" Sami replied with a chuckle.

"O.K.?!" Shute as he boarded.

They watched as the Gunperry took off.

* * *

&&&

* * *

Teinetsumaru was still smiling as she slowly waved the flower Captain had given her, but then snapped back to reality. "What's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn?!" she said to herself as she began to sing her stress away:

_If there's a price for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the agravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that

* * *

_Then, Sami, Baku, & Zero jumped out the bushes & joined in to the singing:

_Who d'ya think ya kiddin'  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and who you're thinking of_

* * *

&&&

* * *

Tei got up & started to walk away, tossing her flower away, all-the-while, she still sang:

_Oh, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

* * *

&&&

* * *

But Sami, who caught the flower in her hand, wasn't about to give up.

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh_

* * *

&&&

* * *

Tei looked back, ready to sing out her answer.

_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love_

* * *

Tei walked throughout the garden, while being followed by the remaining members of the Gundam Force.

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson  
But it feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

* * *

&&&

* * *

They all turned towards her as they got ready for 'round 2'.

_You keep on deniying, who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying, Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

* * *

&&&

* * *

"Leave me alone, will you?!" she said as she began to start singing:

_Whoaaaaaa! No chance no way I won't say it no no

* * *

_&&&

* * *

_Give up, give in, check the grin your in love_

* * *

&&&

* * *

_This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love_

* * *

&&&

* * *

_Your doing great read our lips your in love_

* * *

&&&

* * *

_You're way off base, I won't say it

* * *

_&&&

* * *

_She won't say it no

* * *

_&&&

* * *

_Get off my case I won't say it_

They argued about it until they got to the fountain in the middle of the garden, of which Teinetsumaru sat down upon._

* * *

_&&&_

* * *

__Now don't be proud it's okay your in love_

Sami gave back the flower to Tei. "Come on, Tei?! Just 'cause something doesn't work out the first don't ya should stop trying, O.K.?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

"O.K.?! But on one condition?!"

"What that!?"

"That, at least now..."

_Ohhhh...at least out loud I won't say I'm in love__

* * *

_&&&_

* * *

Sha, la, la, la, sha, la, la, la,...Aww!_

The group sighed as Teinetsumaru lied herself down & cuddled with the flower in pure pleasure.

She had learned to love again that night!

* * *


End file.
